Tsuna's Tattoo
by Chro Mephisto
Summary: Tsunayoshi gets a temporary tattoo and won't tell Reborn where it is.  A search ensues.  CRACK FIC


**Title**—Tsuna's Tattoo  
><strong>Author<strong>—Chronos Mephistopheles  
><strong>Fandom<strong>—Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

**Challenge**—Write a crack fic  
><strong>WarningsRating**—T for inferences of sexual matter but nothing too bad

**Summary**—Tsunayoshi gets a temporary tattoo and won't tell Reborn where it is. A search ensues.  
><strong>Notes<strong>—I was complaining that no one ever seems to enjoy the fics that I really love to write and put a lot of effort into, and Tysonkaiexperiment commented that people are going towards the crack fics now and don't really care for anything else. I began to sob (not really) because I don't think I'm good at crack fics. Tke insisted I attempt this, and gave me the prompt that you see in the summary. This is the result. Hope you all like.

**TSUNA'S TATTOO**

Reborn lounged in the living room of the Sawada household, listening as Maman cooked dinner. Earlier that day the Vongola family discovered a small faire that had all sorts of things that one would find at an amusement park, and as a bunch of curious teenagers, the lot of them, Reborn allowed them to go off and explore. That was over twelve hours beforehand and Maman was cooking a late dinner in hopes the children would be hungry when they returned home.

As if on cue, the huge and only beginning tenth generation of the Vongola famiglia burst in through the front door with all of their numerous greetings and calls emerging from the chaos. Somehow above the noise, Maman called for them to all clean up and sit at the dinner table. Reborn stood from his position, adjusting his suit and cat, Leon crawling from his shoulder to the brim of his hat. He sat at the table and watched as the members of the family crowded around the small table.

Finally Tsunayoshi managed to get to his seat, and the group began to eat. Amongst the group, there were scattered conversations. Reborn listened to all he could, picking up tidbits of information that he filed away for later.

"The carnival was fun?" Maman questioned and was bombarded with "yes's" all around.

"There were spinning chairs and a the large wheels that people could sit in and –" one of the many younger children spoke up

"Farris wheels," Yamamoto corrected in-between bites.

"Those things!" The younger children proceeded to ramble off all the things in Namimori they swore they could see, including the Sawada house roof.

And then, Ryohei spoke up. "And Sawada got an EXTREME tattoo! It was so very EXTREME!" Gokudera began 'lecturing' Ryohei on why such a thing shouldn't have been brought up at the table while Yamamoto laughed. Tsunayoshi was steadily turning brighter red as more and more of the tattoo was mentioned at the table.

"A tattoo, huh Tsuna?" Reborn murmured thoughtfully to himself, the whole table going silent at the sound of his voice. "Where did you get it?"

"It's only temporary~" Tsunayoshi 'eep'ed. "It'll be gone within the month."

Reborn's eyes narrowed and Tsunayoshi could feel his heart stop. "You didn't answer me, Tsuna." The more Reborn stared, the more Tsunayoshi shrunk down in his spot, becoming paler by the second. "Where is your tattoo?"

Tsunayoshi's gaze darted about the room, looking for an escape. At seeing the time, he squeaked out a quick, "I need to finish homework," and darted away from the kitchen without finishing his meal. After that the rest of the family slowly trickled out until it was just the usual group at the Sawada household.

Reborn burst into Tsunayoshi's room and watched as the boy was careful to adjust his pajamas to cover something. It had to have been the tattoo. "Tsuna, where is your tattoo?"

"N-no where!"

"Your famiglia told me themselves that you got one, now where is it?"

Tsunayoshi dove under the bed covers, claiming that he had to go to bed early for school the following morning. Reborn silently raged beneath the surface and plotted to find out where in the temporary tattoo had to be.

These plots turned into Reborn bursting into Tsunayoshi's shower, spying on him while Tsunayoshi was dressing and changing throughout the day. And while he may have seen how lithe and slightly muscular the Decimo had become, not to mention how attractive he could be when water was running down his form, the hitman and tutor still hadn't uncovered the tattoo.

And as Reborn plotted and thought and plotted some more, he realized that it was quite possible that the temporary tattoo was so small that he'd have to intensely survey Tsunayoshi's form to be sure he'd search every nook and cranny.

It wasn't until that weekend that the hitman and tutor managed to corner the tenth Vongola boss without any possible distractions. Tsunayoshi was pinned to the bed with multiple ropes and zip-ties, as Reborn couldn't chance the boy managing to escape. After removing Tsunayoshi's shirt, which revealed nothing, Reborn began undoing Tsunayoshi's pants, to which the boy turned a brighter red and flailed sporadically, searching over the revealed skin for the signs of a temporary tattoo. Reborn removed the pants and checked the boy's legs while he was at it, not seeing anything unusual.

It was when he sat there, peering down at Tsunayoshi that he noticed it. Just a hint of a color a little lighter than black peeked out from below the waistband of the boy's boxers, and the shape was revealed with only a brief tug on the boxers. A black "27" sat resting just on the inside of Tsunayoshi's hipbone. And as Reborn stared at it, the tenth began babbling how Yamamoto convinced everyone to get tattoos of their particular sky attribute, but as Tsunayoshi was the sky they couldn't really do a "sky" symbol so Tsunayoshi got the number that everyone associated with him.

Reborn remained straddling the poor teen while Tsunayoshi continued to ramble, coming to the decision that yes, Tsunayoshi was very attractive for a clumsy teenager, and that the fact he was underdressed meant that someone should really take advantage of the situation. Which Reborn proceeded to do, because if he didn't, it would have been quite a waste of precious Decimo skin.


End file.
